Le véritable sens de la vie
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Une tranche de vie de Julian Solo en 1995, huit ans après les événements que nous connaissons...


_Ce petit one shot sans conséquences que j'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mon ordinateur a été écrit en 2008 pour le premier concours de nouvelles du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary et avait obtenu le second prix à l'époque. _

_**Le véritable sens de la vie**_

_Athènes, juin 1995_

Julian Solo était assis sur la terrasse de sa maison de famille en train de feuilleter une liasse de papiers. Lorsqu'il faisait chaud, il préférait venir s'asseoir ici pour travailler. La terrasse de son bureau donnait sur le petit port attaché à la maison, et il appréciait les odeurs d'embruns émanant de la Méditerranée.

Parfois, lorsqu'il regardait la mer, il se rappelait le fait que son corps contenait encore quelques bribes de la puissance du dieu Poséidon, dont il avait été le réceptacle involontaire et qui dormait à présent depuis huit ans enfermé dans son urne parmi les ruines de son sanctuaire, sous les flots. C'était là un destin extraordinaire pour l'enfant gâté qu'il avait été jusque-là, et jamais plus il n'avait été le même. Il avait tout fait pour réparer ce qu'il avait fait, donnant sa fortune sans compter pour aider ceux qui avaient tout perdu à cause de sa mégalomanie. Au départ, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de cela et aucun souvenir de ces quelques jours mais, en dépit des efforts que Sorrente faisait pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas, il s'était rappelé de tout, bribe par bribe, et cela l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé à tout faire pour soulager ceux dont il avait provoqué, bien qu'involontairement, la misère et le dénuement. Il avait donc créé une fondation qu'il avait dotée de façon très importante et à laquelle il donnait encore la plus grande partie des bénéfices générés par ses affaires. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour avoir voulu détruire la Terre entière sous l'influence d'un dieu pétri de vengeance. A présent ce qui restait de Poséidon en lui se manifestait rarement, et s'était plus ou moins mêlé à sa propre personnalité, bien qu'il conservât le contrôle sur lui-même…

Il soupira et posa le contrat qu'il lisait. Il détestait se souvenir de cette période de sa vie mais cela lui revenait périodiquement à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait effacer aisément et il le savait parfaitement. Il entendit alors un léger frappement à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de son homme de confiance, Andronikos, il dit distraitement :

« Posez cela sur la table s'il vous plaît… »

Mais ce fut une voix enfantine qui lui répondit :

« Oui, papa… »

Il se tourna vivement :

« Okéanos ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas entrer dans mon bureau quand je travaille… »

Le petit garçon se tenait là, pris en faute, un paquet mal ficelé entre les mains. Il dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Mais papa, tu as oublié… »

Les yeux bleu-verts de l'armateur luisirent d'une lueur interrogative :

« Oublié quoi ? »

L'enfant insista :

« Oublié quel jour on est.. »

Julian chercha dans sa tête et dit en toute bonne foi :

« On est dimanche, pourquoi ? »

Quel jour pouvait-on bien être ? Avait-il oublié un anniversaire quelconque ? Il les passa mentalement en revue et se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être ça. L'enfant s'approcha alors et ses yeux bleu-verts, identiques aux siens, brillèrent alors qu'il disait :

« Bonne fête papa ! »

La fête des pères ! Il l'avait en effet complètement oubliée. Il tendit les bras à son fils :

« Oh excuse-moi mon bonhomme, j'avais oublié, je suis désolé… »

Okéanos lui tendit le petit paquet et ajouta :

« Je l'ai fait pour toi… »

L'armateur, prenant le petit paquet, le déballa et en extirpa l'insigne immémorial de sa famille, le trident argenté, sculpté par des petites mains maladroites dans de l'argile. Julian attira son fils contre lui et l'embrassa avant d'ébouriffer sa chevelure bleu clair. Okéanos glissa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et dit d'un ton suppliant :

« Alors arrête de travailler, viens avec nous… »

L'armateur assit son fils sur ses genoux et lui expliqua :

« Je ne peux pas, mon chéri, je dois finir cela. Tu sais que je suis obligé de travailler dur… »

Une voix vint alors de la porte qui s'était ouverte sans qu'il l'entendît :

« Tu pourrais pour une fois accéder à la demande de ton fils… »

Il reconnut la voix douce de son épouse. Thétis se tenait là, seulement vêtue d'une robe de coton beige toute simple et ses cheveux blonds longs étaient retenus par un bandeau. Elle avança vers les deux hommes de sa vie et acheva :

« C'est important pour lui et pour moi, Julian… »

Julian se leva, tenant toujours son fils, et plongea dans le regard bleu de sa jeune épouse. Voilà bientôt quatre ans qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser, le rendant le plus heureux des hommes, après avoir refusé pendant des mois, l'évitant autant qu'elle pouvait. En effet, elle était une sirène et ne pouvait vivre sur terre, même si elle l'aimait plus qu'elle-même cela condamnait toute relation. De plus, il était l'incarnation de son dieu, ce qui lui interdisait à jamais de l'aimer. Il avait fallu du temps à Julian, lui l'enfant gâté habitué à avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait, pour réaliser que celle-ci était sa véritable moitié. Il s'était donc déclaré mais cela n'avait contribué qu'à faire fuir encore davantage Thétis. Désespéré de ne pouvoir lui prouver la véracité de ses sentiments, il s'était refermé sur lui-même, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour tout ce qui n'était pas son travail. Voyant cela et ayant compris sa douleur, Céto, une divinité marine de la première génération, avait donné à Thétis la capacité de vivre sur terre. Il avait encore fallu quelques temps pour que la sirène enfin accepte de regarder en face ses propres sentiments et qu'elle lui accorde sa main…

L'armateur regarda Thétis puis son fils et répondit :

« Je viens tout de suite, le temps de signer ce dernier contrat… »

Thétis sourit, de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre et récupéra Okéanos pendant qu'il apposait sa signature sur le contrat en question. L'armateur se releva alors et, prenant par la taille son épouse et son fils par la main, dit gentiment :

« Ma journée est à vous, maintenant… »

Comme à son habitude, Thétis avait trouvé le moyen de retirer son époux à sa première épouse, son travail. S'adapter à sa nouvelle vie avait été difficile pour elle, et ne s'était pas fait sans heurts. Jamais, au grand jamais, une océanide n'avait épousé l'incarnation du dieu qu'elle gardait, et ses scrupules avaient empoisonné les tendres sentiments qu'elle lui portait jusqu'à la fuite. Et pourtant il avait insisté, tenu bon, sûr de lui avec une obstination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle bénirait toujours la déesse Céto qui, émue du désespoir du jeune armateur et ayant compris à quel point la sirène l'aimait, lui avait donné la possibilité de vivre aussi sur terre. Et pourtant, malgré cela elle avait continué à le fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il la pousse dans ses retranchements et qu'enfin il la convainque de lier sa destinée à la sienne. Elle avait découvert dans l'intimité un homme doux, tendre, bien moins sûr de lui que l'impression qu'il donnait en société, pétri de doutes, l'homme qu'était réellement Julian Solo. Lorsqu'elle s'était sue enceinte, quelques temps après son mariage, elle avait paniqué, ayant eu peur de donner naissance à un monstre mais il avait su la rassurer, calmer ses appréhensions. Il s'était montré très concerné par cette naissance, l'avait accompagnée à chaque examen et elle avait respiré quand elle avait vu que son bébé avait des jambes et était doté de tout ce qu'il fallait au bon endroit. D'un commun accord, ils l'avaient nommé Okéanos, nom du placide dieu des océans prédécesseur de Poséidon.

Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle vit son fils se retenir de sourire d'anticipation à la surprise qu'ils avaient préparée. Julian arriva sur la terrasse où des boissons et des pâtisseries avaient été disposées et eut la surprise de découvrir…Sorrente ! Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'orchestre philharmonique de New York comme premier flûtiste après avoir été son bras droit pendant des années. Le Général des Mers n'avait pas changé, à peine vieilli mais une certaine sérénité s'exhalait de lui parce qu'il accomplissait enfin son rêve de concertiste.

Okéanos déclara :

« Surprise, papa !! »

Sorrente sourit et déclara :

« Alors, ils ont enfin réussi à t'arracher à tes affaires ? J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais… »

L'armateur lâcha la main de son fils et étreignit son meilleur ami. Il aurait dû savoir que son épouse et son fils manigançaient quelque chose, mais une fois de plus il n'avait eu de pensée que pour son travail. Pourtant, au milieu de ses proches, il se rendait toujours compte qu'en fait rien n'était plus important que l'affection qu'ils lui portaient et que cela valait largement tout ce qu'auraient pu lui rapporter ses affaires. Bientôt, toute la famille riait gaiement en écoutant Sorrente raconter les lubies de son nouveau chef d'orchestre, attablée devant un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel la main maladroite d'Okéanos, probablement aidée de celle de Thétis, avait tracé laborieusement « bonne fête papa » à la crème au beurre. Il sourit encore, embrassa son fils et la Méditerranée qui venait rouler ses vagues en contrebas s'apaisa d'un coup, imitant son contentement…

**FIN**


End file.
